The Captain's Princess
by Lord 0f Storms
Summary: A story telling the Ashe's tale from age 16 to 20 and how she feels about marrying a prince, the death of her family, a war and most importantly, a certain Dalmascan soldier. Ashe/Vossler
1. A Sweet Farewell

Chapter 1: A Sweet Farewell

Minta, he lady's maid, smoothed the last of Ashe's clothes out. Another ridiculously large case had been filled with elegant dresses and expense jewelry.

Ashe was to be visiting Rasler Nabradia, her future husband, once she turned 17. Their parents saw it as a marvelous way to unite the two kingdoms. Many people thought because of this that it would just be an arranged marriage. This was far from the truth.

True enough, Ashe had at first been resistant, as she liked control over her own life, but on meeting Rasler, she soon grew fond of him. Rasler was an amazing man. Ashe still found it hard to believe that her parents had engaged her to a man so similar to herself. Now she was fervently excited about the wedding.

Minta sealed the case, smiling at Ashe.

"Congratulations, my lady." She bowed. "If it is not to bold to say so, I think it is a fine match."

"It is a fine match," Ashe agreed, feeling her face glow with pleasure. "I love him greatly."

Minta nodded with a small smile. She said no more, and hauled the heavy cases over to the door. Her own case was comparatively tiny.

Ashe couldn't stay in her room any longer. She wandered down the hallway and descended the ornate marbled stairs to the nearest guard post, where she spotted Vossler talking to Basch fon Ronsenburg.

She hurried over to Vossler excitably. In her childlike eagerness, no one would have ever guessed her to be a 16-year-old princess. She gave a polite smile to Basch fon Ronsenburg, who bowed in return.

"Is everything alright, princess?" He asked.

"Yes Captain," she smiled. "I just wanted to say my farewells, though they are only temporary."

"Are you to depart to Nabradia tonight?" Vossler asked with a soft smile that she rarely saw him give to anyone other than her.

"Yes," Ashe beamed, "it's a shame you cannot come too."

"Perhaps I will visit you," he replied.

"You had better!" She grinned.

Ashe recovered herself as she noticed that Basch fon Ronsenburg was still stood there, smiling politely through his intrusion on their little moment. She wished he would perhaps go for a short stroll, so that she could say goodbye to Vossler properly. She felt a little uncomfortable when he stood there like a watchful statue.

He mother understood why she confided so much in Vossler, instead of her lady's maid, Minta. Although Minta was a good person, all maids had a tendency to gossip, and she was no exception to the rule. Vossler had been her guardian since childhood, she had an unwavering trust in him.

"Would you like me to take your bags and cases to the entrance hall?" Asked Captain Ronsenburg, finally catching on to her silent request.

"Oh yes, please. That would be most kind of you."

Though it was not Captain Ronsenburg's duty to take her cases, she was thankful for it. He departed, leaving Ashe with Vossler.

"I am so excited!" Ashe giggled.

"Rasler is a lucky man," Vossler replied wisely.

"And I, a lucky girl. I still cannot believe that this is happening. I feel like a giddy child!"

"It is only natural. You must care for him greatly."

"I do, I really do!" Ashe laughed, becoming a little more subdued as she added, "It's a shame you cannot come with me."

"I know, but I am posted her, there is no contesting that."

Ashe considered for a moment asking her father if Vossler could be taken with her…like a wedding gift, but that was foolish. Besides, she doubted that Vossler would be willing to leave Dalmasca.

"Well make sure you write to me, and visit, no matter what is said of the matter," she added, knowing that foolish people would want to gossip about a Dalmascan knight constantly visiting a future queen of two kingdoms.

"I'll make sure of it," He nodded, raising a fist to his chest as a sign of respect. She always found it cute.

Ashe sighed happily, stepping closer. She glanced about, knowing that her parents were not keen with their daughter being overly affectionate to a soldier when she was betrothed to a prince. What was acceptable aged nine, was no longer acceptable as a soon-to-be-married 16-year-old.

Seeing the coast was clear, she wrapped her arms round him, though her fingertips didn't even meet because of the bulky armour he wore. She rested her head on his chest as he enveloped her with a warm embrace. She would miss occasions like this. Hopefully, Rasler was quite affectionate. He had proved himself to be kind, amicable, and quite romantic, so affection would be the icing on the wedding cake, so to speak.

Reluctantly, she drew away.

"I will miss our friendship," She told him as they walked towards the entrance hall.

"It will not be the end, I hope. We may still be friends, it will just be a little different."

"A little?" She grinned, raising an eyebrow.

Maids and soldiers bowed as they passed through the halls that were filled with memories. So much of her life had revolved around life at the palace, she had scarcely learnt anything of other walks of life.

"Vossler?" She asked. "Do you remember that time when I was scared to ride a chocobo…?"

"You thought it wanted to eat your hair," he smiled.

"Yes, and when my father convinced me to, I fell off it and broke my ankle in the Giza plains."

"I had to give you a piggyback all the way back to the castle."

"Well at least I wasn't very heavy, being so young."

"You were 15." Vossler reminded her with a grin.

"So you think me too old for a piggyback now?" Ashe asked, pretending to be offended by the insinuations. "Or perhaps I am just too heavy?"

"Why, are you wanting to test that, highness?"

Ashe smiled slyly, but said nothing as her parents came into view. She approached them, kissing them and bidding them farewell. Her father had wanted to go with her for a while, but changed his mind to stay with her ailing mother. Ashe hugged both her parents, and gave Vossler a courteous nod, as they had already shared a proper goodbye.

She climbed inside the chocobo-drawn coach that was to take them to the aerodome, with Minta beside her and Basch fon Ronsenburg opposite. He was to escort them to Nabradia, and her father trusted him greatly. Not that he didn't trust Vossler, but her father had decided that someone she was not so attached to would be more appropriate.

Ashe leaned out of the window, which was quite unladylike but she didn't care. She waved goodbye to her parents, and took one last look at Vossler's face before bracing herself for the brand new world that awaited.


	2. Widow's Flight

_**Author's notes: So here it is, chapter 2. sorry for the long wait, i've just had so much going on, but thanks for waiting and reviewing!! this next chapter is set just after Rasler dies. Usual disclaimer rules, i don't own the game, blah blah blah. Enjoy!!**_

**Chapter 2: Widow's Flight**

"Lady Ashelia, Lady Ashelia!" Sobbed Minta in terror.

Ashe raised her head slightly, her face taut as the tears had begun to dry. She stood like a sentinel beside her husband's open coffin. A widow at only 17. They had barely been married a month.

There was an ache inside her, twisted and bitter. It was still fresh, and the grief still had a firm hold on her, but once the shock had gone, what would she do? How would she carry on?

"What is it now?" She asked hoarsely, her voice barely a whisper.

"The king, your father," Minta wept.

Ashe rushed forwards, taking Minta by the shoulders.

"What of my father?"

"He has been murdered, by our own Captain!" She cried.

"Who?" Ashe demanded, her jaw clenched in anger.

"Basch fon Ronsenburg," she replied. "A boy, Reks, he saw Ronsenburg do it, before the traitor got him too!"

Ashe spun round, falling to her knees beside Rasler's coffin. All of her family were gone, by the same man who had brought Rasler in, dead. Had Ronsenburg killed her husband too? She sobbed quietly, trying and failing to restrain herself and be strong.

"My Lady," Minta said quickly, tugging at Ashe's arm, "you must escape, 'tis not safe here for you."

Ashe nodded as Minta took her hand. The young maid lifted her dangling apron and tossed her plaited hair over her shoulder. They set off at a run down the corridor, Ashe tripping over her dresses. She allowed herself to be led like a child, down the maze of corridors to the stables.

Minta threw a saddle onto a nearby chocobo and handed Ashe a maid's cloak, a suitable disguise. Ashe mounted the animal, and gripped the reins.

"Come on!" She cried to Minta.

"No Miss, I'd only be a burden,"

"Nonsense!" Ashe cried, reaching down and taking the maid by the arm. She yanked the girl towards her, and reluctantly Minta clamboured aboard the chocobo. She wrapped her arms about Ashe's waist, and the princess kicked her heels into the chocobo's sides. It reared it's feathery head, before smashing it's way through the stable door and into the stormy night.

Dark clouds blackened the skies. Rain poured relentlessly over the glittering city. The chocobo hurtled past the crowds, not caring about masses of people going about their daily business.

Ashe had no idea where it was going, she just hoped that it was wise enough to know the way to the Aerodrome. They turned down a deserted back street. An arrow tore into the chocobo's neck. The huge bast flailed helplessly, collapsing and scattering the litter in the street. Ashe and Minta were thrown off, landing into a heap off stinking waste.

Ashe got hastily to her feet, Minta clinging to her arm. All around them was lifeless. She shadowed the edge of the street, with the unnerving feeling that they were being watched.

"'Ello there, ladies." Sneered a slimy voice.

She turned slowly, seeing a man completely covered in armour with a deadly sword. He wasn't a Dalmascan soldier, she knew that much. Ashe pushed Minta behind her, bracing herself for a fight. With all the dresses she was wearing, fleeing would be futile. She lowered her voice, so that the soldier could not over-hear.

"You distract him, Minta, I'll do the rest."

"Alright Miss," she whispered, trembling.

Ashe threw herself aside, landing painfully on the stone floor. She kicked off her expensive shoes, staring up at the bemused guard.

"What do you want?!" Minta cried, sidestepping slowly, so that she was opposite Ashe, with the soldier in the centre. He turned the face the hysterical maid. This gave Ashe the opportunity to find a weapon.

She got awkwardly to her feet, snatching up a jagged iron pole. It was heavy and cumbersome, but better than nothing. She edged forwards, ignoring the grit and glass that were biting her bare feet. The soldier raised a hand to strike Minta, but Ashe was faster. She heaved the pole off the floor and swung it into the soldier's head, knocking him off his feet.

He lay on they floor near the chocobo. Ashe didn't know whether he was dead or just unconscious. She didn't want to know. Ashe offered Minta the iron pole, and the maid took it with less difficulty than she had. As Minta wore a practical tank top and baggy trouser tucked into her boots like so many other Rabanastran women, it would be easier for her to wield the pole than for Ashe.

Ashe instead took up the soldier's sword. She tore frantically at her skirts, ripping them until they fell just below her knees. Now it should be easier to make her escape. She used one of the scraps from her dress to tie her hair back. Clutching the sword, she dashed down the empty street, Minta following close behind. Ashe wasn't sure where the Aerodrome was from this backstreet, but it couldn't be far.

Three soldiers emerged in front of them. Ashe stumbled to a halt. She glanced back the way they had come to see another three or four soldiers. She fought the panic as it rose uncontrollably within her.

"We have to try and fight," she told Minta. "It's me they want, so I want you to run, first chance you get. Don't argue, there it no other way!"

"I'm at your side, my lady." She answered resolutely.

The soldiers encircled them.

"We want the blonde." Instructed their leader, who wore slightly more decorative armour. " She's the princess of Dalmasca...or should I say she's the Queen now?"

Ashe raised her sword defiantly as he approached swinging his blade towards her. She lifted her sword, just blocking the blow, but the force of it almost knocked her over. She made an attempt to hit him, but he parried her attack with ease.

Ashe felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist. She tried to swing her sword into her attacker, but he gripped her wrist, twisting it until she was forced to release the sword. It clattered to the ground. She clawed at the iron-clad arms, but it had no effect. He seized her arms, locking them in a vice-like grip behind her.

She turned to see Minta, fending off a number of soldiers with the pole. They seemed wary as she swung it wildly, catching one soldier in the leg. He howled in pain.

"What do we do with this one?" Asked a confused soldier.

"Kill her. We only need the princess." Replied the Captain icily.

"No!" Ashe exclaimed. "Stay away from her, she is the true princess, not I. This is a disguise!"

"Do you think me stupid?" He snapped, gripping Ashe's chin like she was a naughty child. "You should know better than to hold compassion for some filthy little chit."

One of the other soldiers grabbed Minta by the hair as she paused to catch her breath. He drove his sword into her stomach. Minta shrieked a sickening scream that mingled with Ashe's cires of despair. Minta clutched her stomach, but the blood still seeped through her fingers. She slumped forwards, another victim of the Archadian's merciless conquest.

Ashe screamed , struggling against the guard holding her. Another soldier approached to silence her, but she leant against her captor, and thrust both feet into the approaching soldier. He stumbled backwards, cursing at her.

"Come on!" Snapped the Captain, "we have no time for this folly."

This was all Ashe's fault. Minta should be safe, back in the palace, not here, slain in an alley like some rat. Everyone Ashe loved seemed to die.

She cast her gaze about, hoping to spy a Dalmascan soldier. Where were they? These streets were meant to have soldiers on patrol; had they all been called out to war?

She screamed once more, and her captor shook her aggressively to cease the cry for help.

"Halt!" Cried a familiar voice. "Release her, and we will not kill you."

The enemy captain guffawed, turning to face the new arrivals. His soldiers copied this action, including Ashe's captor. Ashe saw several Dalmascan soldiers rallied behind a tall armoured man. His spiked brown hair and rugged face were unmistakable.

"Vossler?" She breathed. Could it be?

"Let her go," he repeated.

"I don't think so, Dalmascan." Replied the enemy Captain. "She's our prize. She's wanted by the powers-that-be, nothing you can do about it. So, I suggest _you_ leave, before we kill you."

"You had your chance." He answered coldly, drawing a Dalmascan blade. He signalled his men to attack.

Ashe's captor threw her aside so that he could equip his own weapon. She scrambled over to where Minta lay, feeling for the girl's wrist. There was still a faint pulse. Ashe's heart grew warm with hope.

"Minta?" She whispered, gently turning the maid onto her back. She cradled the in her arms, ripping more of her dress away so that she could try and bandage Minta's wound. She racked her mind for the spell to stop bleeding. Her father had taught her a long time ago, but the memory eluded her. She grew aware of a searing pain in her foot.

Ashe released Minta, drawing her foot close to examine it. A large shard of glass was embedded in the sole of her foot, a sharp point protruding from the bloody wound. Crimson blood trailed from where she had fallen. She hadn't felt it up until now though; the fear must have numbed the pain. She clawed at it, trying to pull the glass free, but it was too slippery, and too much was lodged inside her foot.

A shadow fell over her. Ashe gazed up, relief washing over her as she saw the kindly face of her old guardian.

"What are you doing here, princess?" He asked.

"My father,"she choked, "and Rasler, they are dead, all dead. Basch fon Ronsenburg, he killed my father!"

"What?" Vossler cried, aghast. His face clouded with shock and disbelief. "Are you sure it was him?"

"Of course!" She answered, hurt that he even had to ask. "Minta, she's been stabbed."

Vossler signalled and one of the Dalmascan soldiers swooped forwards, lifting Minta into his arms carefully.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Ashe asked him breathlessly. "I thought you were all in Nabudis."

"When I heard that the King had been murdered, I knew you were not safe, so I came to take you to Marquis Ondore, where you will be safe."

She nodded, hoping that he would realise how grateful she was that he and his men had come when they did. If it had not been for them she would probably be a prisoner, waiting for death, and Minta would already _be _dead.

"Can you walk, princess?" Vossler asked.

Ashe struggled to get to her feet, leaning against him and wincing as she placed the injured foot gingerly on the ground.

"I'll carry you," he offered.

"There's no need." Ashe replied, biting her lip as she stepped forwards.

"Princess, remember when you were younger, and broke your ankle when you fell from the chocobo?" He asked.

"Vossler, I really don't think-"

"You let me carry you then. I helped you then, as I will help you now. Do not forget princess, that I swore an oath to protect you, and that I would follow it to my death."

Ashe nodded, touched by his little speech. "Let us hope it does not come to that."

Vossler wrapped an arm around her waist, swiftly scooping her up into his arms. She rested her head against his shoulder, feeling more like the contented girl she once was.

_**Author's notes: Well, that's chapter 2 done!! please review and tell me what you think, good or bad, i don't mind, just no flames!! chapter 3 will hopefully be up soon!!**_


	3. Swordplay

_**Author's notes: Sorry this took so long to update, I've just had so much on my plate.. Well anyway, this is from Ashe's POV again, but i'm planning on included a couple from Vossler's POV too.**_

Ashe yawned, gazing blearily around at her surroundings before she truly roused herself. It wasn't much, but for the past few months, it had been home.

She sat on the mattress, pulled back the sheets and felt around for her clothes. She pulled on the outfit she had recently bought; a rose mini-skirt, cream overcoat and some bangles. Ashe reached up, pulling the dividing curtain out of the way and stepping into the main room. She snatched a small pail from the cheap wooden table, and taking it to the outside fountain.

After a short wait, she had the precious liquid, and brought it back to her humble abode. Using this, she was able to clean up her small two-room house in Rabanastre's Lowtown. Occasionally, she went to stay with Vossler in his mansion, which he had to pay an immense amount to keep from the Empire. Unfortunately, Ashe couldn't stay with him often, as it would arouse suspicion. She was currently using the alias of Amalia, and was only recognised as Ashe by Vossler and Minta, the two people who she spoke with frequently.

Today, Ashe had decided to chose as the day she would learn to fight. She knew already how to fight weaponless, but having recently obtained a sword, she had decided to put it to good use. She headed up the streets of Rabanastre, admiring a pair of beautiful Viera on the way. Until she had married, Ashe had never considered herself pretty. People had told her she was, but she had been the princess, so they were hardly going to call her ugly. She wondered if she would ever marry again. Highly doubtful, as the grief of her husband's death still lingered, though the shock had lessened considerably.

She turned up the street which led to the elegant building that belonged to Vossler. Ashe pushed the door gently, stepping inside. Immediately, the energetic maid, Minta darted over to her.

Ashe briefly took the other woman's hand, glad to see her happy and well.

"Hello miss!" Minta exclaimed brightly. "How are you on this fine day?"

"Oh, I'm very well," Ashe responded. She decided not to point out that Lowtown was underground, so she had to walk quite a bit to experience the beautiful sunshine and warmth of the summer air. She also decided not to tell about the rat infestation in her neighbour's house, as anything she told Minta would undoubtedly reach Vossler, and he had complained many times that she should stay somewhere that was more befitting of her stature.

"And you?" Ashe asked. "Is Captain Azelas treating you well?"

"Oh aye," the maid nodded. "I get plenty more gil from working here than I did from my stall."

Ashe was glad. After Minta's recovery, she had set up a small stall in the Muthru Bazaar. It had lasted only a month, before it failed. At this point, she was employed by Vossler, as a favour to Ashe.

"I might even stay here permanently," Minta continued. "If the Captain will let me."

"I shall have a word with him." Ashe promised. Both of them knew that she had more influence over Vossler, and he would do anything she asked, even if it did take a little coaxing.

"I'll tell the Captain you're here."

Minta dashed off into the adjoining room, and Ashe followed. She glanced around the room, glad to be in a place that was not infected with damp and vermin. It's furnishings were not as elegant as those in the palace, but they were far better than those in her two-room Lowtown hovel.

Vossler was obviously relieved, as he had the recurring fear that would be set upon by angry peasants in Lowtown whilst she slept. Minta waited by the wall after introducing Ashe.

Vossler gestured for Ashe to sit, and she did, glad for the soft comfort of the chair. It made a change from sitting on a box.

"So, what news of Vayne Solidor?" Ashe asked.

"He thinks we will be defeated before next spring," Vossler scowled. " He will soon discover that we are not so easily beaten. Some of the other Resistance leaders have been talking of compromise with Rozzaria and Archadia."

"What are your thoughts on the matter?" She asked, hoping that he didn't share this same belief. There was to be no negotiations with either place, as they both would offer false promises. For Rozzaria to aid Dalmasca would only incite Archadian hatred, and for Archadia to restore Dalmasca would make them an enemy to Rozzaria. The only way was to continue fighting, and hope to destroy Vayne Solidor and his Judges before he gathered too much power.

"I disagree with them. There is still hope for our cause."

Ashe nodded, thankful. It was much easier that Vossler shared many of her own opinions about the future of Dalmasca. When so many people were against her, it made all the difference.

"Majesty?" He exclaimed suddenly, eyeing her with an uncomfortable stare. "Your skirt...why...it's barely even there!"

"We have had this conversation before," Ashe sighed, shaking her head at him.

"But it was already short when I last saw you." Vossler gave her a questioning stare, that her always made when someone did something he disapproved of. "How in gods' name do you _breathe_?"

"I breathe with my chest, not my waist." She replied haughtily. "I like my clothes, they are befitting of my new role as a leader of the Resistance. And they are far more practical than anything I ever owned previously. When I am royalty again, I will wear clothes that suit that position, but not now. I am Amalia now, or have you forgotten?"

"How could I forget that Your Majesty is forced to wear the face of a peasant, because of the Empire?" He asked, his resolve softening.

He didn't say anything more about her clothes, although she knew he would bring it up again at some point. He could be very protective of her, but Ashe didn't mind, it reminded her of Rasler...no, she couldn't think of him, it would make her cry, and she couldn't do that, not until Dalmasca was her kingdom again. She couldn't compare Vossler to Rasler either, it wasn't fair to either of them. She would love at some point, in the future, but for now, the grief was still too fresh. Comparing her closest friend to her deceased husband was not a good idea.

"Vossler, now that I'm a more active member of the Resistance, I think that I should have learn how to fight, with weapons. It is no use that I can fight hand-to-hand, without a weapon, but my enemies will have weapons, so I must learn." Ashe exhaled, glad she had presented another thing that would challenge his protectiveness.

"But Princess, that is far too dangerous," Vossler frowned. "We could not possibly have you at risk, you are the most important person in the Resistance."

"Yes," she sighed, "but I am no good if I just sit here, watching as my soldiers fight for their kingdom, I should be doing the same! What kind of queen could I be if I am not prepared to protect my kingdom?"

"I refuse to aid you in this foolish idea, you must remain safe, and hidden until we have a significant advantage over the Empire." He answered resolutely.

"Minta?" Ashe asked, looking to her former lady's maid for support. Perhaps if the two of them could convince him, he would agree. Even if he didn't agree to teach her, she would find someone who would. She just would prefer him to do it.

"Miss?" Ansered the surprised maid.

"What is your opinion?" Ashe continued. "Do you think Vossler should teach me how to fight?"

"Umm...er...well..."

Ashe glanced over at Vossler, who was giving the maid an intimidating stare. Of course, he could take Minta's job from her at a word, but he didn't have the same power over her. She shook her head at him, and he replied with a surprised expression. Ashe narrowed her eyes. She knew his ways, he could argue as much as he liked, it didn't stop her joining the Resistance, it didn't stop her wearing a new outfit and it wouldn't stop her learning how to fight. He was so stubborn, just like her.

"Vossler?"She asked imploringly. "Teach me how to fight, or I will find someone else to do it. I want you to teach me, so, will you?"

He sighed in surrender. "Very well, if that is what Your Majesty wishes. I will only do it so that you know how to defend yourself, not so that you can join the men and I in battle."

"Oh, thank you!" Ashe exclaimed, with an attempt at a smile that came out as an expression of shock. She still couldn't smile, since Rasler's death, but once the war was over, she vowed to be so happy that it would make over for these hard times.

Vossler got to his feet, fetching a pair of wooden swords, and handing one to her. She took it, enjoying the chance to make herself a stronger person. She needed to be able to take care of herself, even though she knew Vossler would always be there at her side.

_**Author's notes: Hopefully, the next chapter won't take so long to write, but don't hold me to it!! As always, please read and review!**_


	4. Trust

**Trust**

Unbelievable. It was astounding what two year's worth of hardships could do to spoil a person's features. Ashe was lucky the same hadn't happened to her, living in a hovel in Lowtown.

The Dalmascan soldiers stood suspiciously eyeing the knight who had come into their midst. He didn't look a thing like he used to. His tangled blonde hair was tied back with a piece of rope, his matted beard was caked in filth, and he wore moth-eaten light armour that clearly did not fit. The only reminder of who he once was, the piercing blue eyes that were fixed on Vossler.

"It has been a long time, since we last spoke." He reminded the visitor.

"Two years, to be exact," replied the dishevelled man.

"Much has happened since then," Vossler continued, "some call you a king-slayer."

"I know what they call me." Basch answered grimly. "But it is, none of it, true. You remember I spoke before of my brother, Noah?"

"Yes." Vossler replied, his eyes narrowed. The other soldiers, like him were eyeing Basch with suspicion and intrigue. He, though, had more reason to be suspicous of Basch. Never once before had he realised his friend was a traitor. He could not let something like that happen again, not when Ashe was involved.

"Noah is not just my brother, he is my identical twin. It was not I who slew the king, and the boy, Reks. I am innocent. Noah, or Judge Gabranth as he is known now, murdered the king, and held me responsible. I was his scape-goat for the crime."

Vossler stared at his old friend with wonder. It seemed plausible that this Gabranth had indeed killed the king as opposed to the loyal Basch, yet all that they had was his word. Vossler wasn't sure if he was willing to risk placing Ashe's life within Basch's grasp, with only his word that he wasn't a murderer. Either way, Vossler did not want to think of this now, he had other issues to contend with, such as how exactly he was going to save the princess from the hands of Judge Ghis.

"There is some clothing in the back room." He told the knight. "Perhaps you should go and make yourself look more presentable."

Basch nodded, making his way past the muttering soldiers to the back room. He disappeared through the darkened doorway, and the Dalmascan soldiers descended into chatter of rumours and gossip. Vossler was disgusted, he thought they sounded like old fishwives, the way they were carrying on. He could not pretend though, that the gossip did not unnerve him. It was true, even if Basch was no murderer, he may still be an Archadian ally, like his brother. But surely not, after they had locked him away for two years? Vossler rubbed his head. It was so long since he'd had a break from this endless war. It was just one thing after another. He was crippled by the pain of how useless he was to Ashe at the moment. Maybe he should trust Basch, at least until Ashe is rescued?

A couple of hours later, and the soldiers were still ranting amongst themselves. Basch emerged, ignorant of their suspicions. His hair had been washed and trimmed, as had his beard, and he wore clean clothes. The only thing different about him now was a scar across his left eyebrow.

"Here's the Basch I remember," Vossler said, half smiling despite his reservations.

"Then you will fight again at my side?" Basch asked hopefully.

"His word alone convinces me of _nothing_!" Spat one of the soldiers.

"I'd take his word over that of a mouthpiece marquis!" Cried another.

"Then you name Reks liar with him." Pointed out the soldier.

"My brother was no liar!"

Vossler gasped as a teenage lad, holding a sword of the old order in his grubby hand. His face shone with defiance, and a look that Vossler had noticed once before, on Reks.

"Just the opposite, Reks was the witness they needed," Basch said with surprising kindness. He always had been the softer one out of the two of them. Always letting his emotion get in the way. "They had to make it appear as though _I _killed the king, Reks bears no blame. The fates have willed it."

Vossler was no in the mood to listen to Basch trying to comfort and fatherly towards some arrogant street urchin. Whether or not the boy believed Basch was of no consequence to him. It would not help to save Ashe's life. He strode over to the blonde boy, who he remembered was named Vaan.

"So this is Reks' brother?" He asked. When he had pictured the boy at the time, he had imagined someone with the same silvery-blonde hair as Reks, and a less childish face. He snatched the sword from the startled boy, before turning back to Basch. "Your words may convince a child such as this, but they weigh far too lightly on the scales for my taste. Our paths will remain separate."

"Do you not think Amalia worth saving?" Basch questioned.

Vossler shut his eyes, sighing. If Basch could see inside his friend's mind, and heart, he would not ask such a question. Of course she was worth saving. He had spent the past two years protecting her, preparing her, he would not give up on her now. He would not rest until she was restored to her former glory, until she was safe and happy once more. She long it had been since he last saw her smile. And the soldiers, he could not risk any more lives. If he were to rescue Ashe, he would do it without their blood spilt, it would be his burden alone. Could Basch not see his fears?

"I hold men's lives in my hands. I must see foes in every shadow. The night we moved against Vayne, he knew. I will not chance such disadvantage again. I must treat you as I would Ondore, as I would treat any abettor of the Empire."

"What will you do?" Basch demanded. "Hold me here in chains?"

Vossler threw the sword to the other knight. He would give Basch a chance, one chance only. Basch must prove his loyalty to Ashe, if he is to wield this sword.

"Some things never change, do they?" Basch asked, the faintest of smiles on his face. The years had treated him well.

"Listen to me, Basch," Vossler began as his friend turned to leave with Vaan, "your cage may have no bars, but it _is_ a cage. The eyes of the Resistance watch, unblinking."

"Let them watch." Basch answered, striding from the room, "I know something of cages."

Vossler watched him go, ignoring the disbelieving whispers of the soldiers. He only hoped that he had done right to trust Basch, and this was going to be a help to the princess, and not another danger.

**Author's notes: Yayy!! i've been writing things for many different fics i have planned today!! only i can't post them all on the same day too bad!! so, what's the verdict, is it good?? i have a couple more chapters planned after this to the Tomb of Raithwall..as always, review!! much appreciated**


	5. Campfire

**Author's notes: this chapter has the romance kicked up a notch, and i hope i've pulled it off anyways, read and review!!**

Campfire

It was a cloudless night. The air was crisp and cold, despite the searing heat of the day. The two chocobo-mounted merchants had departed for the night, but Ashe's motley crew were gathered about a small campfire, feasting on a few skewered Dalbania fish.

As the fish are not hostile unless provoked, Penelo protested much at their slaughter by Vossler and Basch. The blonde knight was very kind to the girl, explaining that they needed to preserve their food supplies by eating what they could find. Vossler on the other hand had said that Penelo would eat what she was given, and if she didn't like it, she shouldn't be given any food. Ashe had sighed. Sometimes she wondered what she saw in him. He could be moodier than a teenage girl sometimes.

That very day, for example, he had been fairly friendly towards Vaan and Penelo, allowing them to play with his immense greatsword, much to the joy of Vaan. Vossler even went so far as to offer to show Vaan how to use it. Then, only two hours later, he told the pair off for being so immature, and complained that they should never have been allowed to accompany the party. Now though, he seemed to be acting civil once more.

Ashe stared up at the extraordinary tomb which they had set up camp beside. It was quite intimidating. She dragged her gaze from the tomb, and reluctantly ate the bony fish.

"I'm so sleepy," Penelo yawned, stretching her arms out.

"Me too," agreed Vaan, "I'm gonna hit the hay."

Penelo got up, and the two of them drew a huge blanket towards the edge of the tomb.

"Night," grinned Balthier. "Don't let the scorpions bite."

"Scorpions?" Penelo asked, her voice betraying her nerves.

"Ignore him," Fran advised, "there are no scorpions."

Penelo sighed with relief, wrapping herself into the blanket with Vaan and curling up in the sand. Balthier raised an eyebrow at the Viera, who shook her head, but gave an amused smile nonetheless.

Ashe couldn't help but feel a little more relaxed. She was beginning not to mind Balthier's company. He attitude did much to relieve her of her troublesome thoughts. Not that she was going to tell Vossler that she approved of having the sky pirate with them. It would make him worry too much.

"Now that the children are asleep," Balthier ventured after a little while "perhaps we can address the most important issue."

"Which is?" Ashe asked.

"Once you obtain the Dawn Shard, what will be your next course of action? Inform Vayne that you are rightfully the Queen, and if he doesn't like it, he can buzz off?"

"What is it to you, what we do after this?" She questioned. "You are only here for the treasure, are you not?"

"My Lady," he smiled, "I'm the leading man. It wouldn't do for the leading man not to know the outcome of the story, would it?"

Vossler made an irritated noise which suggested he didn't agree with Balthier's claim to be the leading man. The sky pirate smirked, but said no more on the matter.

"Well, I must get my beauty sleep." He smiled, unravelling two small thin blankets, and handing one to Fran. "Lady Ashe, do you have need of a blanket?"

"I-" Ashe sighed. In her eagerness to get the Dawn Shard, she had forgotten to pack the essentials, such as a blanket, food and other such supplies.

"Here," Balthier grinned, handing her his own, "you may borrow mine."

"Thank you," she replied gratefully. If she had never met Balthier and Fran, she would still have a very poor opinion of sky pirates.

"We can share," Fran told Balthier, shaking her mane of snowy hair. She glanced down at a quietly placid Basch, "will you be resting also?"

"Oh..." he began in mild surprise, "I was going to keep watch."

"I'll do that first." Vossler offered.

Basch nodded his thanks before joining Balthier and Fran near where Vaan and Penelo slept peacefully. Ashe wrapped the soft blanket about her shoulders, cocooning herself in it.

"Do you not have a blanket?" She asked Vossler.

"I have no need of one, Majesty, my armour and this fire will be enough."

Ashe shook her head at the knight. He could not fool her, she had seem him shiver only a few minutes ago. She shuffled closer to him, though she could do little in the way of keeping him warm, as Balthier's blanket was only really big enough for one person.

"Sometimes I think that I should have brought a suit of armour," she confessed, rubbing a cut that she had suffered to her bare leg.

"I imagine it would be more practical than-"

"Do _not_ mention the skirt," Ashe warned him. He sighed, but did not press the matter. She could tell there was something weighing heavily in his mind. He wasn't nearly as unreadable as he thought. Not that he would share his fears or insecurities, something which Ashe quite admired, as she strived to be more stoic herself.

Ashe tried to stay awake and alert, but it was in vain, as she soon slid into a fitful sleep, images swirling threateningly in her mind...

She awoke with a start, to find that she was covered in sweat, and was shaking. Vossler was still awake, his iron-clad arm wrapped round her protectively.

"Nightmare?" He asked

She nodded shakily, wiping her face with Balthier's now sodden blanket.

"I look such a state." She groaned, furious with herself for being seen so weak and fragile. "I don't even seem like a true Queen, quaking here, covered in sweat like a frightened child!"

Ashe brushed hair from her burning face, which was flushed pink because of that recurring nightmare about Rasler's death. Two years later, and she still suffered from it.

"You do not look like a frightened child," Vossler assured her, "there are not many who could suffer such hardships with as much grace and determination as you, Majesty."

"Vossler..." she whispered. He had never given complements to her before and had never spoken to her with such tenderness. She tossed the damp blanket beside her, turning to him and noticing for what seemed to be the first time, his rugged features, his alluring hazel eyes, which held much more warmth than she had ever seen before. Or maybe she just hadn't bothered to look.

Ashe had no idea, even then, that he had felt so strongly about her every day, since he had rescued her in Rabanastre, that Minta had caught him gazing at Ashe whilst she practised her swordplay in the courtyard, wishing that he was more than just her protector, her friend.

Vossler turned to her, surprised by the mesmerised expression on her face. How beautiful she was, even those little imperfections that no one mentioned to her, he loved even them. All of her, all that she was.

She leaned towards him, laying a hand on his rough face. He breathed sharply, his heart hammering nervously against his chest. She could feel it, and it comforted her to think that he was nervous too.

Ashe's lips brushed against Vossler's, his panicked breath hot against her face. She sank into his embrace, and the knight held her protectively in his arms, caressing her hair, which was soft and warm from the heat of the fire.

His breath caught in his throat. He had longed for this for such a long time...was it even real? Or was it just a dream, something that could never be tangible?

Then, came his answer.

Ashe tilted his face down to meet hers, and kissed him, softly, like a whisper. It was the culmination of his hopes for the past year, to kiss her, to taste the sweetness of her lips, to smell the luscious fragrance of her hair. She melted into the kiss, her worries slipping away as she became absorbed in this one moment.

It was so gentle, so tender, unlike what she had expected. She had expected burning passion, and she could feel it rising within her, rejoicing at the chance to love once more. She felt so elated to be loved, to be desired, to know that it wasn't the end when she lost him...

Rasler...

Ashe jerked backwards, frozen with shock. Vossler recoiled as though she had just slapped him. He moved away. Ashe cringed. The image was burned into her mind, of Rasler, his touch, his voice, his love, all buried with him in that coffin. It made her feel so dirty, to be kissing Vossler, as though she were being unfaithful to Rasler.

No! She told herself sternly. Rasler is _dead_, this isn't betrayal, it isn't wrong to want to move on.

She gazed sadly at Vossler, who was staring at the fire with a pained expression on his face, as though he had just suffered a mortal blow.

"I'm so sorry," she sighed. "I can't...I can't stop thinking about Rasler, I feel like I'm betraying him."

"I understand." Vossler replied in a hollow voice. He didn't look at her, but continued to stare into the fire, unblinking. After all he had done for her, all he had sacrificed, he wasn't good enough. He couldn't be Rasler, so he couldn't be with her. He disgusted her, that much was clear to him. He would never be more that a protector, or a friend.

"Vossler..." Ashe bit her lip, "it's not your fault. I want to move on, to do this, but I can't..."

"I understand." He repeated. "We continue as though nothing happened."

Ashe stared at him. Was that really what he wanted? To pretend that they hadn't kissed? To pretend that they hadn't both just felt a warmth, a desire that they both longed for?

She glanced over to the sleeping figures, as Basch began to stir. He got to his feet, stretching and walking over to them, oblivious to the tension that hung in the air.

"I will keep watch now," he said, "perhaps you should both get some rest."

Ashe got to her feet abruptly, wrapping the blanket about her like a cape.

"Good night." She said politely, inclining her head towards Basch. She turned back to Vossler, a fierce expression on her face, but her voice cool. "_You_ may wish to forget what displeases you, but _I_ do not. I refuse. One day, I will amend past mistakes, beginning with those made today. Mistakes will be replaced with the actions intended. What say you?"

He paused, looking up at her. The firelight flickered hauntingly upon his pained face.

"As you wish, Majesty. I am just a soldier, after all, a servant. I do as you command."

Ashe's jaw tightened, and she turned on heel,marching to a far corner of the courtyard to try and sleep without the vision of Rasler to haunt every thought.


	6. Betrayal

_**Author's notes: Sorry this took such a long long time!! this chapters really short too, so i'll put the final one up much more quickly. thanks for reviewing**_

Chapter: Betrayal

How was it, she wondered, that the ones we trust the most, are the ones who let us down?

Ashe stood, broken, in the port of the Shiva leviathan.

Vaan and Penelo, fearful about the arrival of more Imperials and the shuddering of the airship, began their getaway towards the Strahl. Balthier too had begun the leave, supporting the weakened Fran. He called to Ashe, but she just stood, staring numbly, unable to move, unable to speak.

She didn't expect them to understand how much it hurt, they had not known him as she had. Only she and Basch remained, watching him die. A gunshot wound and a few minor scrapes were all it had taken to defeat the man who had once protected her in the face of so many foes.

How ironic, that out of all the enemies who had failed to defeat him, it was his friends who had succeeded.

One betrayal was all it took to break trust. Just one. Now she would never know his motives, be able to reproach him, and finally forgive. She would never know why he could just cast her aside for Archadia.

Basch was talking to him, but she didn't know what they were saying. The sound was drowned out by the overwhelming sense of grief. She was not Rasler's lover anymore. She would never be Vossler's. She was alone, perhaps that was how it was meant to be?

Maybe it was all some great trial, to see how far the was willing to go to retake her thrown.

Ashe saw him gaze at her, eyes filled with regret.

She didn't know how to feel. At first her fury had been so overwhelming, but it had faded, to be replaced by the sense of longing that had become such a familiar companion to her.

He pitched forward, as the last breath of life was dragged from him. She couldn't watch any more.

Ashe turned, running to the Strahl and not looking back.

She couldn't break because of this.

She had been strong, determined after her father died, after Rasler died, and she would be the same now.

Grief would not help.

She pushed it to the deepest recesses of her mind, trying to concentrate on the Dawn Shard, and trying to forget the look in Vossler's eyes before he died.


End file.
